Monkey Museum
Monkey Museum is a location in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest that is an old museum run by Cranky Kong. Overview In this area, Cranky gives advice to Diddy and Dixie as well as his complaining. This area is located in every area in Crocodile Isle, except for The Flying Krock. It is similar to Kong Kollege as Wrinkly also gives out hints as well. Unlike Cranky's Cabin, Cranky gives out advice in the area in specific. Also, the monkeys are able to choose what advice they want to hear. Sometimes the advice costs Banana Coins for the monkeys to listen to varying from two to five Banana Coins. In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the area has been renamed to Cranky's Hut. Also, the area has an extra option, Expresso Racing. This minigame has Expresso be fuelled up with feathers in order to be ready for racing against the other foes. Advice Gangplank Galleon *Pirate Panic A - "Try using your team throw at the start." *Lockjaw's Locker - "Below the letter K, you'll find a reward if you avoid the danger." *Mainbrace Mayhem - "Jump for joy when crossing the longest horizontal rope." *Pirate Panic B - "I reckon the door at the bottom of the tall wall looks flimsy to me." *Gangplank Galley - "Those big blue goons ain't guarding that huge stack of barrels for nuthin'! Knock 'em off and get up there." *Topsail Trouble - "A hook, step, and jump is all you need to look for near the two dragonflies above you." Crocodile Cauldron *Lava Lagoon - "Below the first seal, you'll find something worth getting your fur burnt for." *Hot Head Hop A - "Is it my eyes or is there a chest at the start." *Red-Hot Ride - "Take it easy; let the rhino use his head to get you through the first half." *Hot Head Hop B - "A trek towards the Klobber with the spider is worth looking up." *Kannon's Klaim - "Right is right, right at the start." *Squawk's Shaft - "Those two hook-throwing villains opposite each other are protecting something. I'm sure of it!" Krem Quay *Barrel Bayou - "Find the first only Krochead stepping-stone and you'll find your buddy, Rambi." *Bramble Blast A - "With the only dragonflies left, I'm sure you'll be alright." *Slime Climb - "When nearing the top, the ability to walk on water reveals all." *Glimmer's Galleon - "It might be dark and spooky, but don't let it get you down immediately." *Rattle Battle - "Are you up to it at the start?" *Bramble Blast B - "After four spinning barrels all that's left is left itself." Krazy Kremland *Hornet Hole A - "An eight legged friend would help you go halfway to helping you here." *Rambi Rumble A - "Don't be in a hurry to enter Rambi's room. Think things over." *Bramble Scramble - "The fruit is always fresher on the other side of the thorns. Jump to it!" *Target Terror - "It's his track, so watch the Kremling car carefully. He might be down, but he's on his way out." *Rambi Rumble B - "A charge down the last straight with Rambi will ensure a crushing victory." *Hornet Hole B - "Start with a hook, stick, and jumps, and you're bonus-bound." Gloomy Gulch *Ghostly Grove A - "Things are starting to look up on this level." *Parrot Chute Panic A - "Here's a tip that I think's great; the door is by the Klampon, and so is the crate." *Web Woods - "Finishing this level is cause for celebration. By all means, go over the top." *Haunted Hall - "Where you find one, there may be two." *Parrot Chute Panic B - "To the left of the letter O is where you should go." *Ghostly Grove B - "K. Rool is no fool. He has got two big blue goons watching his hoard near halfway." K. Rool's Keep *Arctic Abyss - "After the start, a long jump and then a high jump will win you more than just a gold medal." *Chain Link Chamber A - "Brave an early attack of barrels, and then their hidden treasure is yours." *Toxic Tower - "Watch very carefully at the end. There's something going down that could give you a new life." *Clapper's Cavern - "I ain't helping you with this one. It's up to you to start looking yourself." *Castle Crush - "I've left a couple of animal buddies for you in here, but it's left for you to find them." *Chain Link Chamber B - "When cannon balls are raining down on you, I suggest you look for a way past who's responsible." Lost World *Jungle Jinx - "Just before halfway, take time to look back at what you've done." *Black Ice Battle - "After the slope with the letter N, press right as you fall, and you'll have a ball." *Klobber Karnage - "Down may be out, but right picks you up." *Fiery Furnace - "The bananas point the way." *Animal Antics - "The end is not the end." Easter eggs The Monkey Museum is well known for all of its hidden easter eggs lying around in the cabin. Most of these have been removed in the Game Boy Advance version or have been changed. These hidden elements include: *Bananas lying around. *The Rareware logo (Replaced with the more modern one in the Game Boy Advance version.) *The Nintendo logo (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Has red, green, yellow and blue buttons in the European and Japanese versions and entirely removed from the Game Boy Advance version.) *Eggs appearing to be from Krow's Nest (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version.) *A racing flag (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version.) *A certificate with a red ribbon on it (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version.) *A tire (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version.) *A Winky figure on sale for five dollars (Enguarde figure in the beta and replaced with a life form Winky in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A Killer Instinct arcade cabinet for two dollars and a poster of Chief Thunder from Killer Instinct (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Funky's surfboard from Donkey Kong Country (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A Kruncha's head mounted and costs three dollars. (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *The DK symbol. *Expresso in a cage (Game Boy Advance version only.) *A Steel Keg on sale for four dollars (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Super FX Chips (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Pirate swords (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A golden Expresso statue (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A Donkey Kong doll (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *A tipped over Mine Cart from Donkey Kong Country (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Parts of trees. *Barrels. *DK Barrel (Removed in the Game Boy Advance version.) Gallery Screenshots File:MonkeyMuseum.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' File:Monkey Museum - Super Donkey Kong 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (Japanese) File:Cranky's Hut Advance - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (Game Boy Advance) File:Cranky's Hut Advance Japan - Super Donkey Kong 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (Game Boy Advance) (Japanese) Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Locations Category:Crocodile Isle